funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arcanists/Archive 1
This is a pretty complex game. :P Could be awhile before we have an accurate guide. :] --Whiplash 16:02, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Pros and cons What's the point of this, since you're never forced to use a single spellbook? You just take the best spells from each... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:34, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :That depends. :O Underdark generally dosen't perform well unless you have the whole spellbook. Nor does Overlight etc..... --Whiplash 16:40, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Why? Using the whole spellbook brings no tangible benefits over mix 'n' matching... :S JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot I've removed it, not just because of what I said above, but because many of the statements aren't qualified at all...or were wrong. For example: *The only spell that widely appeals to most players is Arcane Gate it is generally the only spell from this book added to the customization list. **Wrong. Everyone I know keeps Arcane Flash in case they need to get out of a tight spot. It's also useful for getting your enemies wet. *Comment comment: No rejuvinate spells in the Cons section. **There are...what, seven books? And only two of them have healing spells. It's a pro of the Underlight/Overdark books, not a con of the others. *Most spells require you to be expose while casting. (Flame Book) **Rain of Fire, Rain of Arrows? Volcano? Summon Fire dragon? Projectiles can also be fired from a safe distance. *Summon Flame Dragon can be easily destroyed with an Underdark casters' Swallowing Pit. **Applies to every book...Less to this one if anything, because it has only one summon. *Pebble Shot does relatively large amounts of damage when in close combat. **Only 50... *Disruption very good at preventing opponents attacks. And very useful when stacked with Chain Lightning (see Book of Storm). **Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't Chain Lightning bounce off the mud and away? The mud is your enemy's friend if you've got the wrong spells, and chain lightning seems like absolutely the wrong spell. Did you mean Thunder Shock? *All attacks in this book do not generally work well over long range. (Stone) **Meteor, Fissure, Mud ball, Mega Boulder if you've got a decent aim... *Mega Boulder is extremely dangerous and can often backfire on the arcanist. **Not if you use it properly. It's not a disadvantage purely because it takes some skill to use it. If there were circumstances which were random or out of your control which also affect it, or if it's behaviour cannot be reasonably predicted, then maybe...but this is neither of those. ***Just to make the point: "Disruption can also prevent you from casting spells if cast in the wrong area." This is true, because the cluster-effect of this bomb is random and unpredictable. *Contains many of the most damaging spells in the game. (Storm) **Frost contains the more damaging spells, actually. ...Umm, I just realised there's not much point me carrying on. Sorry, I got a bit carried away; wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. Anyway, if you feel any of them are wrong, feel free to re-add them, but in their individual spell sections in the tables. Books aren't "good" or "bad"; it's the spells that are good or bad. Just because one book is completely lame doesn't make it a book to be avoided; just avoid the lame spells. The books have no effect; they're just a label... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:15, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Achievements - members only? The achievements table currently lists all but two of the achievements as members-only. This is incorrect: none of the achievements can be achieved without membership. However, the icons used in the game are the question-mark "unachieved" rather than the lock "members-only". How should they be listed? OrbFu 15:14, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :As is in-game, but with a comment noting that they are all members-only, I think. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:56, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::It seems Jagex has made all achievments non-members. If this is not correct (yes I did use a non-members account) Please correct it. I've updated the article. Artwich 18:58, 19 March 2008 (UTC) I will ask you to change back what you wrote before I block your Ip code Achievements are all unable to be achieved without the a membership. It is rather members only because it cannot be achieved as a free player -Sleath56 Greatness comes from practice :Since you're not an admin for this wiki, you cannot block IPs. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:31, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Artillery games, most notably Worms? This game would have never existed without Worms and the list of similarities is huge. No other artillery game is similar and in my opinion they even went too far with copying so much. I believe it should clearly say "Worms" as the major inspiration instead of pushing that to the background. Something like "Worms, and other artillery games" would seem better. It's a minor thing, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to say it here. ;) --RoSe-BuSTeR 23:57, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Check the Wikipedia article on Artillery games. Worms would never have existed were it not for previous artillery games. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:46, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :There are two major influences on Arcanists: Worms and Gunbound. OrbFu 11:13, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Spellbooks Yes it does! Why? Using the whole spellbook brings no tangible benefits over mix 'n' matching... :S JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot _______________ I find that as I always use the FULL Underdark book to win I seem to think that always wins the match for me. I always hide in Den of Darkness and winter shield with a spirit tree (Only non-dark spells in my book) until 1 turn before LichDom then I use Arcane gate to go somewhere hidden near the enemy, then Lich and win the match...unless theres an Angel around. Also does it actually mention that the overlight transform is an angel or it's it just obvious?Red Avarice 07:46, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Members and non-members/spells It's really confusing, so I think someone should show which spells are members or not. Assuming that there are differences as such. 71.125.231.151 02:16, 22 April 2008 (UTC) I also don't recall "buying" spells when I first logged in and played. I thought they were a set of default spells. Maybe someone could clarify? :You don't buy the default spells, and they are the only spells non-members can use. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 06:30, 22 April 2008 (UTC) User Ip 71.125.231.151|71.125.231.151 It is not needed because most of the spellbooks exept Arcane and Flames are members only although we could do it for the Flames spellbook as it contains non-members and members spells. -Sleath56 Greatness comes from practice. How do you know no-one has used one of the empty servers and played with friends to get 5k? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 15:22, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :I considered that. However, it will only match you up with a player who has a similar rating to you. I know it to be impossible as not enough people have even 3000+ ratings. However, I understand what you're saying and will remove the 'nobody has this achievement' part as it is impossible to be certain. --Twilt | Talk | 18:20, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Zombification? I think we should have a section outlining the abilities of the various minions that can be zombified. However, I don't really know enough about it to do it myself. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:18, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Search the forums for "Guide to the Arcanist Undead" on the FunOrb forums. All the info you need is there. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:44, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::Meh... I was hoping you'd do it... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:18, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :::O_o I know a bit about zombification. Not enough though. --r1ky | Talk | | Best wiki ever 17:34, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I've added the information to the Underdark article. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:59, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Thank you Quartic Adding a page about Zombification would be nice -Sleath56 Greatness comes from practice :We don't need another article covering zombification, since the information is already present in the Underdark article. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:28, 4 August 2008 (UTC) 5k rating revert I reverted the edits by User:RuneElite because I can find no evidence other than the image he provided that Whiteferrett has ever had over 5k rating. He certainly didn't when I logged into Arcanists to check. Instead I saw he had 2194 rating. I also checked his achievements and did not find the Arch Mage image. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:03, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :I'll take you at your word for that. I've dleted the easily-faked image. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:11, 14 June 2008 (UTC) "Most bouncy" I've never seen this award. On the other hand, I don't normally look at the post-game awards. Can anyone confirm it? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:07, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :I think I've seen it before. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:00, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've definitely seen it. OrbFu 12:43, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::Okay. ::::How about "Most annoying"? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:51, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I think that one exists too. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 09:24, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'll try to get it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 11:46, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::I've played five games and not got it. Unless someone reliable (i.e. you) can tell me for sure that it exists, I'm going to remove it... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 10:16, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'm pretty sure I've seen it, but not 100% certain. OrbFu 23:46, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, now I am. I just finished a game in which "Most annoying" was awarded. OrbFu 17:15, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: I've gotten most annoying and most bouncy before. Optilussion 13:56 19 June 2008 Page length I think the time has come for us to split the Arcanists article into multiple articles. Personally I think this would be best achieved by creating an article for each spellbook, and moving spell descriptions to these new articles. I personally would find information easier to find if it was grouped by spellbook rather than spell type. If no one has any serious objections I will start work on this later today or tomorrow. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:36, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Okay. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:53, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::I've moved the spell descriptions to their respective spellbook articles, and made some minor edits to the content. I expect some inaccuracies exist in the spellbook articles, which will need to be corrected at some point. I think descriptions of each spellbook's minions would be appropriate, and I will add these unless someone beats me to it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:20, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::I've added the types of each spell in the new articles in place of the old which-spellbook-is-this-from section. Aik Hui 12:12, 16 June 2008 (UTC) We might need to extend the Arcanists articles even more. We must Have the following pages made. -Tactics -Aiming guide -Maps -In-Game/Tutorial guide -Sleath56 Greatness comes from practice :If you feel we need them, feel free to make a start on them. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:27, 4 August 2008 (UTC) We dont need them. It would be just copying things from the game. O M G Stealth 19:13, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I feel that an entire article on maps would be a waste. Maybe a short section in the main arcanists article about them, though. I think a tactics/aiming guide go be one article, and be a list of common attack stratageys, how to counteract them, and also more exact descriptions of flight patterns of different attacks. This is rather important for arrows, because fire arrow, for example, follows a completely different flight pattern from arcane arrow. Timeroot 23:48, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Arrows all follow the same flight pattern. Arcane ones are so slow that their curve is a lot smaller, that's all. None of this stuff warrants its own article - it can all go in this one... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:00, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Alright,Ill go start it. O M G Stealth 12:54, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :The only reason something should have its own article is it if it too long to fit into the parent article. As it is now, it certainly isn't that, and I very much doubt it ever will be. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 13:15, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::I moved the info into the Arcanists article and deleted the article. Sorry, but if it fits here there's no reason to make more articles for it. For a start, no-one would ever think to search for "Arcanists/Aiming/Tactics" and there's no links to it anywhere. The only appropriate place would be right where the info currently is in the article, and making someone click on a link just to find the info is counterproductive. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:04, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Alright then. O M G Stealth 16:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Pictures We have too many. The spell images yes, but the pictures of in-game things like that Cyclops being beaten up, with those oh-so-witty captions, just look out of place and waste space. I reckon we should get rid. They just don't flow. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:53, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :I agree that they're out of place now, however I'd hold off on deletion as they might find a sensible home. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:55, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::I think they should be put back, but without the stupid captions. Any objections? Aik Hui 12:14, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::Where? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:07, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::::If you can't find anywhere to put them (They can be seen on at the moment) I'll be deleting them soon. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:38, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::::They look like they were supposed to be examples of the spell types, so I think they should go under each type of spell. Aik Hui 06:43, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::They're pretty porr examples. The arrows, bombs and balls are all just explosions. The targeted spell and the tower can stay because they're good examples. But the others aren't helpful in any way. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:01, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Why isnt there any pic of Mod Thomas from Mod Wars? He had 500 live and looked pretty cool. :P :::::::http://img137.imageshack.us/img137/3051/modthomassd0.png :::::::He had 500 live, was able to deal 100 Damage to castles with arcane arrows and his summoned imps had 100 live (he used mostly the arcane book). :::::::IMPORTANT: I don't know if iam allowed to post a pic here (iam new), if not please move it. ::::::: 13:39, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Because it's not a particularly relevant in-game feature. 13:18, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Champion of Magic How is it possible to know how to get the achievement if no-one has it? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:15, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :I guess its a random assumption. IMHO its probably to get all the prestige hats. Ignore the "get all achievements" crap.--r1ky | Talk | | Best wiki ever 18:21, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::At this moment I can confirm with 100% certainty that there is NO achievement for getting all prestige hats. Sorry to disappoint you all. Let's keep investigating further. --RoSe-BuSTeR 18:45, 6 July 2008 (UTC) R1ky, do not sware please this is your first warning. Its a a award for beating Arcanists. -Sleath56 Greatness comes from practice. :"Beating Arcanists" is a very vague explanation... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:27, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Damage types Why was this part removed? I appreciate that the information is in the seperate spellbook sections but it's useful to have it all collected in one location. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:02, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :I removed it since I felt duplicating it was unnecessary. Replace it if you wish. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:16, 25 June 2008 (UTC) WOW!! man someone got 5000 ranking wish i could do that 20:40, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :He's called Magical Trix, and he got it with rule-breaking methods. Aik Hui 09:40, 28 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'll just mention here that I will remove any mention of specific players in any Main namespace articles. I strongly feel that they have no place here. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:57, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :::lol. Magical has tons of haters, when he enters a lobby he just gets a ton of spam thrown at him. Wonder if he realises that he has no friends? :::At least we know what it looks like now. --r1ky | Talk | 07:09, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::It will take some time until somebody gets it without cheating, because rating up becomes really hard after getting high. The reason is that there aren't many players then that have equally high rating. So it's hard to set up games and beat them to go higher. Possibly as more players join Arcanists and play more with each other, everybody will slowly grow and grow in rating and then there's chance there will be enough high rated players to play against to reach 5000. --RoSe-BuSTeR 18:56, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Camera movement :If the camera is moved, it will no longer follow a character as he moves; to make it follow your character again, you can use the N or C keys. Why was this short paragraph removed? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:47, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :It was already stated in the above paragraph. Aik Hui 01:29, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::Not quite...I'll add the necessary bits to the related sentence. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:13, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Period or Full Stop? In the "Movement and Direction" section we have the following bit of text: :The player may also use the comma "," key to move left and period "." key to move to the right. However, since Jagex is a British company shouldn't we be using "full stop" instead of "period"? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 08:11, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, probably. This only occured to me after I'd closed the wiki after I made the revert which you've no doubt noticed. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 12:22, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yeh, it'd been bugging me slightly since then. :-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:43, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Shouldnt it be full stop? -SLeath56 Greatness comes from practice :This has already been changed. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:23, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Protection This article has had WAY too many vandalisms: more than all other articles combined. I think is should be protected so only registered users can edit it. This was suggested somewhere before, but now the amount of vandalism is becoming stupidly high. Aik Hui 06:13, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree, semi-protection would be a sensible move. It might also encourage anonymous users who make legitimate edits to create an account, which would allow us to welcome them into the community. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:34, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I have made it so that only registered users can edit the page. It expires at the end of the year, and we'll see what happens then (there is no permanent protection I know of). Aik Hui 09:07, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Sounds reasonable. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 14:52, 31 July 2008 (UTC) I suggest no because many anonymous users right now delete the documents, spamming and putting false answers, registering them will be no use.We need special people that are the only ones able to edit. Tell me if Im incorrect -Sleath56 Greatness comes from practice I think that we should make certain people :The article has been semi-protected, which prevents anonymous users vandalising the article. It is much rarer for registered users to vandalise, and they're easier to deal with if it does happen, so full protection isn't necessary. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 03:25, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Having "Special people that are the only ones able to edit" is completely against the purpose and general policy of a wiki. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:01, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Zombie minions: Health? In the Underdark article, it has a table describing all of the zombified minions. In this table, there is a collum that says "Health". What does this indicate? I thought that the health of a zombified minion upon zombification is the damage of the attack, minus the health that it had before zombification. For example, a dwarf with 16 hp, attacked by drain bolt, would become a zombified dwarf with 14 hp. If this is true, I think the collum should be removed, or clarified what it indicates. If I'm mistaken, please correct me. 12:11, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :When a minion is zombified, it has a set amount of health. Say you cast Drain Bolt on a 29 HP minion. It then becomes a zombie, not with 1 health, but with the amount of HP stated in the article. Trying this on a dragon would be optimal, as it has a starting health of more than 30, so try Drain Bolt and see for yourself. Aik Hui 12:18, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, you're both wrong! The only two spells that can zombify are aura of decay, and raise dead. Aik Hui is right about zombie minions starting with a fixed amount of health though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:27, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::The values may possibly be wrong - they're from a thread written long before any of the changes noted in the Trivia section were implemented, and some of them may have been changed. Keep an eye out. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 14:01, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Drain bolt Wont Zombify a minion It will steal its hp and kill it Well sorry for repeating. But for example: A minion with 10 hp and attacked with Aura of Decay will do 30 damage it subtracts the number of hp remaining, so 30-10: Will zombify the monster and make its hp, 20. -Sleath56 Greatness comes from practice :No, that's wrong. The HP a zombified minion gets upon zombification is constant regardless of the damage done to it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:00, 4 August 2008 (UTC) I find a good tactic to use is when you are low on health summon sea lord then use dark defences.Mypassisa 21:28, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Prestige Hat Pictures? Can you please complete all the Prestige Hat pictures? :) I would love to see them (Ad Fundum 08:54, 6 September 2008 (UTC)) Some achievements? In achievements in which it says win a rated game over 1500 rating what does that mean? Does it mean your rating has to be over 1500 or the average player rating?Rs simeon 06:56, 9 September 2008 (UTC) You have the win your game while your rating is higher then 1500 :) : :(--Rs simeon 07:12, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Arch Mage? Where did you guys get the picture of the arch mage achievement? No1 has over 5000 rating yet.--Kaloyan5 14:32, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :It was from a guy called Magical Trix. He transfered rating to get 5k and had since been banned. 19118219 Talk 14:50, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Careful now. Storm attacks can damage the Cyclops and Storm Dragon if they are hit by the explosion of lightning hitting nearby ground, instead of the monster. Hence why some people think Storm and Conductor Rod can do damage to them. Some testing is required by someone who has the spells. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 15:45, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :This been done yet? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 14:57, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::Done yet? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:34, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Unprotect this page? I think that we shouldn't protect pages unless absolutely necessary... there were many valid edits to the arcanists page by anonymous editors, not just vandals. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:33, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :I have no objection to unprotecting this. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:41, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, all vandals seemed to have stopped, and we can always re-protect it, so I'm okay with it. 19118219 Talk 01:47, 20 September 2008 (UTC)